Various multi-layer alloys for laminated bodies of different metals (to include alloys hereinafter) are known in various fields, for such applications as bimetals with two metals having different heat expansion ratios; cladding material consisting of beryllium copper which is excellent in mechanical strength, and a layer of a noble metal which is excellent in contact characteristics; magnetic wires consisting of beryllium copper and Permalloy (trade name); superconductive wires consisting of copper and a superconductive body; composite magnetic materials used in electronic switching machines; leads used in self-holding type lead switches and so on.
Recently, amorphous alloys obtained by rapidly cooling molten metal are receiving a lot of attention due to their particular electromagnetic and mechanical characteristics, and the application of such amorphous alloys in multi-layer alloys has been desired.
However, since conventional multi-layer alloys are manufactured by adhering two different kinds of metals by heating or pressing, electrodeposition, vacuum evaporation, plating, welding and so on, the process has been complex. Furthermore, the manufacture of a multi-layer alloy including an amorphous alloy has involved the problem that adhering by heating cannot be performed. Thus, an effective, practical means for manufacturing a multi-layer alloy including an amorphous alloy has not been discovered yet.
A method has recently been proposed according to which different kinds of molten metals are ejected on each of a pair of revolving rollers, and they are joined and adhered by the rollers for manufacturing a multi-layer amorphous alloy. However, according to this method, the distance between the nozzles for ejecting the two different kinds of metals must be made extremely small, obstructing the design, limiting the adhering conditions, and providing an impractical solution to the problem. Further, the joining of the two metal layers is performed only between a pair of rollers, so that the adhering time is short and the adhesion between the obtained layers of the multi-layer alloy is disadvantageously low.
The present invention has been made in consideration of this and has for its object to provide a method for manufacturing a multi-layer amorphous alloy in which the adhesion is improved, the feeding positions of the molten metals can be freely chosen without any problems, and at least one layer of amorphous alloy is included.